gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-002 Gundam Dynames
Gundam Dynames is the mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Lockon Stratos. The name Dynames is derived from dunamis, the Greek word for power or force. Technology & Combat Characteristics Largely a counterpart to GN-001 Gundam Exia, Dynames has only token melee weapons, preferring to use its GN Sniper Rifle and other firearms to provide short to long-range support. For high-precision targeting, the unit's facial armor can be reconfigured to Sniper Mode, exposing a forehead scope used specifically with a rifle-like controller within the cockpit. The cockpit also contains customized dock for Lockon's Haro, which acts primarily to assist in suit movement and enemy detection. Lockon often relegates all tasks but using the sniper rifle to Haro. As its primary armament, GN Sniper Rifle, Dynames is almost exclusively used as a sniper, taking up a well-hidden position and dispatching targets from afar while Exia draws the attention and fire of the enemies. If forced into mid-range or close-range combat, Dynames switches from the rifle to its GN Pistols, wielded akimbo. In most situations, Lockon only performs aiming and firing, with all remaining tasks (including evasion, movement, and control of the GN Full Shield) relegated to Haro. In very short range, Dynames prefers to use its GN Missiles, using its beam sabers only as a last resort. Though rarely used, Dynames has a special rifle with which it is capable of firing on orbital targets from the ground. It is also capable of docking with the GN Arms support craft to boost its firepower enormously. Armaments GN Beam Pistol A pair of small beam-based handguns normally mounted on holsters on the calves of Dynames. Though significantly weaker than the Sniper Rifle, the GN Pistols are roughly on par with Exia's GN Rifle, and capable of much more rapid fire than the Sniper Rifle. The Pistols are normally used only when Dynames is forced into medium to short-range combat. GN Beam Saber Two swords stored at either side of the movable rear thrusters. They differ from the Exia's standard-length beam sabers only in grip design, and are capable of the same performance. GN Missiles Hidden under the skirt and kneecaps of Dynames are GN Missiles. When fired upon mobile suits and/or ships, the missiles will unleash GN particles (upon impact) to warp the surface until it explodes. GN Shield & Full-Shield As part of its standard equipment, Dynames features a small GN Shield, secured upon the rotatable shoulder dock opposite the sniper rifle. This is later upgraded to the mantle-like GN Full-Shield, which consists of two shoulder-docked shield extensions, with movable panels allowing for varying degrees of frontal protection without impeding unit mobility. GN Sniper Rifle A long-barreled beam rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle is Dynames' primary armament. Due to the abundant energy provided by the GN Drive, the Sniper Rifle may be used multiple times in succession, and unlike most beam weaponry it does not suffer much loss of beam cohesion in atmosphere, allowing it to be used against even very high-altitude targets. The rifle may be detached and mounted on a bipod, but is usually secured to the right rotatable shoulder dock. An optional scope may be attached above the barrel. Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun A special weapon designed for use in sniping orbital targets from the ground, consisting of an utterly massive sniper rifle whose use requires that Dynames be completely stationary. Rarely used, the rifle is one of the most fearsomely powerful weapons of the Dynames. System Features Full Shield Defense System The GN Full Shield is an automatic shielding system that protects Dynames in combat. While the pilot focuses on engaging enemy targets, other targets have the chance to attack Dynames while the pilot is distracted or focused on a specific target(s). The sliding shields would switch in between forward, side, and backwards to efficiently defend Dynames while attacking. Haro have autonomous control over the GN Full Shield to protect the well being of both pilot and Gundam. The system is semi-automatic as the pilot has the ability to switch to manual control if necessary. Sniper Mode Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames' peripheral systems. The forward crown would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes the at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Dynames three times the strength, speed, and firepower. Variants *GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo * GN-002 + GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D Pics Gallery File:GN-002 Gundam Dynames Wallpaper.jpg File:Gn-002.jpg References File:Gundam Dynames MkII design.jpg External Links *Dynames on Wikipedia *Dynames on MAHQ *Dynames Torpedo on MAHQ